srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Glowing Goblin
This strange creature, who has earned his name from the lurid golden glow that emanates from his equally-golden skin, has long been the subject of many legends throughout the North Broadlands. The Glowing Goblin appears as part of limited-time events, usually (but not limited to) around Halloween. * First time it lasted up until Friday, October 5, 2007 at 6:00 PM (Eastern US). * Second time was launched from 30 October to 4 November 2008. * The third time (The Missing Seeds) started on 14 October 2009 and was scheduled to end on the 31 October 2009, but was later extended until 8 November 2009. The final rewards started being available on the 31 October 2009. * The fourth time (The Broken Hole) started on December 25, 2009 and lasted through January 10, 2010. * He also made a quick appearance on a part of the Halloween 2011 adventure, The Haunted Tower of Thorn Isle. This special event is always exclusively available to Adventurers Guild subscribers. History This strange creature, who has earned his name from the lurid golden glow that emanates from his equally-golden skin, has long been the subject of many legends throughout the North Broadlands. Most accounts feature the sinister goblin as a master thief who steals valuable treasures and hoards them away in his secret lair. He most often appears in large cities. Others believe that the Glowing Goblin is an agent in the employ of some greater and far more sinister figure. The few times that either adventurers or city guardsmen have caught up with the foul creature, have ended with the goblin escaping...often after slaying one or more of his pursuers. The renowned adventurer, Tallys, claims to have defeated the Glowing Goblin in the city of Trithik more than twenty years ago. Tallys recalls that the goblin's body vanished after it was slain and that in its place he found three strange silver coins, each bearing an engraving of a snarling goblin's head. Tallys's account has led to widespread speculation that the goblin is not a creature of this world. 2007 Installment There is an associated forum thread You can encounter this creature by visiting the city of Trithik, in Western Tysa, and walking around it. If you're (un)lucky enough you'll have A strange encounter... High scores in Thievery, Agility, Body and Spirit help in pursuing him If he fails to get away from you he'll try one of the following: * Throw a silver powder at you. High scores in Body and Spirit help in resisting the effects. If you fail to resist he gets away * Throw a couple of daggers at you. High scores in Luck and Agility help to dodge them * Fire a sphere of lightning at you. High scores in Agility and Luck help to dodge it The Glowing Goblin's strength varies slightly from fight to fight. With an MR of 97 he can require 12+, 13+ or 14+ to hit the first few times you encounter him. His Stamina also varies from fight to fight, but it appears to always be over 290. After the first few encounters things change slightly, as indicated by: Much to your horror, the goblin appears to be masterfully mimicking your combat tactics. Once this line appears the Glowing Goblin becomes 11+ to hit with an MR of 97. Rewards * 72 Combat experience for defeating the creature * High Luck score helps in finding a Goblin Head Coin. The higher the number you pick the higher the chance of finding more than one. * +128 General experience for every victory over the goblin Each Goblin Head Coin can be exchanged for 100 Sryth Bonus Points Halloween 2008 Installment This event was triggered again in 30 October 2008. You can check the forum thread. It comprises: * Random encounters with 3 scaled 11+ pumpkin warriors * A new Multiplayer battle in Wurmwrit Farm near Hawklor * You can choose not to be bothered with the random Glowing Goblin encounters in the "small windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Trithik or Talinus. * You can win several of the Item 1387: Glowing Pumpkin Coin. A tally of the adventurer's earnings, updating each 30 minutes, was available during the event. * You can win the coins in the random encounters or when retiring after each round from the multiplayer battle Rewards After the 4 of November the Glowing Goblin random encounters were disabled, the multiplayer battle was retired (temporarily - it was reintroduced later, but without the Coins) and adventurers were able to encounter "a suspicious figure lurking in or around Blade Square in Trithik". In this encounter, the Glowing Pumpkin coins were converted into Experience (both to General and to All Skills and Powers) and Adventurer Tokens. Each coin gave: * 125 General XP * 10 XP to All Skills and Powers. AT awarded had a cap on 24. The following table has been compiled from this forum thread. The Missing Seeds - Halloween 2009 Installment Go to Wurmwrit Farm and speak to Farmer Wurmwrit. He will tell you about the 7 enchanted seeds he bought and consecutively lost. Once you know about the seeds you can go and find all of them. To do so you must survive 7 encounters with the Glowing Goblin (who turns out to be the mysterious thief that stole the seeds). These encounters are NOT random - they are at set locations and can be had in any order. List of the encounters #Examine a peddlar's wares in Deepwell. #Pick up a shiny coin in front of the Goblinclaw Inn. #Talk to a young man at the Eye of the Sea in Port Hallik. #Visit the Long Summers Inn in Sageholt, and help the girl. #Help a young man at Garsmin the Horse Traders, in Southern Tysa. #Explore the Northern part of the island in Meglasmire. #Visit Trithik's Blade Square through the Adderstone Tunnels. The Glowing Goblin Five of the encounters are almost identical - the only real differences are the location and the text before you get attacked by the Glowing Goblin. Once you are attacked by Glowing Goblin you have to survive 4 attacks by him. List of the possible attacks: * Three blazing rings of fire - 16 XP to Elementalism (60+)/Fortification (60+) if used successfully, or try to dodge: bonuses from Agility and Luck (x0.5), need 60+ to succeed. If you fail to dodge (or your power fails) you lose some Stamina (12-13, probably between 10-20) and You immediately feel strange and your vision begins to blur... '' * The goblin throws a dagger at you - 16 XP to Elementalism (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Telekinesis (60+) if used successfully, or try to dodge: bonuses from Agility and Luck (x0.5), need 60+ to succeed. Failure results in loss of Stamina (6-10 seen) * A thick cloud of sparkling golden dust - 16 XP to Elementalism (60+)/Fortification (60+) if used successfully, or try to dodge: bonuses from Agility and Luck (x0.5), need 60+ to succeed. If you fail to dodge you lose some Stamina (in my case 9) * A thick stream of grey slime - 16 XP to Elementalism (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Telekinesis (60+) if used successfully, or try to dodge: bonuses from Agility and Luck (x0.5), need 60+ to succeed. Failure results in loss of Stamina (in my case 7) * A sleep spell (''The Glowing Goblin mutters several words in a language unfamiliar to you. You suddenly begin to feel sleepy...) - you must pass a check to resist: bonuses from Mind, Body and Spirit, need 100+ to succeed. If you fail you do not lose Stamina, but You immediately feel strange and your vision begins to blur... If you manage to resist you do NOT receive any experience, unlike the other four attacks The attacks he uses are chosen at RANDOM - he may use the same attack four times in a row, or four different attacks. This also means that you can quit without saving and replay the encounter until you get the attacks you want. After you have survived the attacks you engage the Glowing Goblin. He is SCALED: * if you avoided all 4 attacks, or if only one attack hit you * if two or three attacks hit you * If you're hit by the four attacks - unknown. After defeating the Glowing Goblin you find one of the 7 seeds. The Spiders During one of the encounters you will have to fight the Glowing Goblin's "pets": * 64 General XP for defeating it * 128 General XP for defeating it * 256 General XP for defeating it After defeating all three you discover that the goblin is no longer there, and you find one of the seeds. The Serpent One of the encounters (which is also the last for most people, due to where it is located) will force you to fight "a dear friend" of the Glowing Goblin. A "friend" that grows bigger every time you kill it: * * * * * After defeating the last form the Glowing Goblin disappears and you find one of the seeds. Rewards This version of the event offers the following rewards: * For every you find you get 1024 General XP and 256 XP to All Skills and Powers * For defeating each of the three Giant Glowing Spiders - 64, 128 and 256 General XP respectively * 16 XP to whichever power you use successfully against the goblin's attacks The reward for returning the seeds was available starting 31 October 2009: * 8 Adventurer Tokens * 3072 XP to General * 512 XP to AS&P * If you leave Wurmwrit Farm and come back (you may need to save in Hawklor first), Farmer Wurmwrit will reveal the location of Tarlaro, a lady that will allow you to select one of three stat-boosting elixirs. The elixirs give permanent inherent boosts, so choose wisely. The choices are: ** Glowing Pumpkin Elixir (+2 to Melee Rating)... ** Glowing Pumpkin Elixir (+4 to Stamina Points)... ** Glowing Pumpkin Elixir (+3 to Nevernal Reserve)... * Finally, you gain access to the Hawklor adventure, . The Broken Hole - Winter 2009 Installment This event became available on December 25, 2009 through January 10, 2010. Prerequisite You must have purchased a at event, but you do not need to have imbued your Snowflake Amulet at all to get this encounter. Tips * helps with the combat encounters. Walkthrough To start this event, go to the tavern in Westmere, step into the portal, then choose: * Head over to the Obelisk of Winter... You will find an option: * Approach the master of the Battlegrounds... Selecting this will begin the adventure. Zumryn will ask you how you like the gift, but will realize that something is amiss—the gift was given to an imposter. He recalls the imposter said, "I think I'll step into a broken hole" right before it departed. The Broken Hole "The Broken Hole" is the name of the tavern in Kolnia. When you arrive at the scene, you will find the imposter as Zumryn has described earlier, and discover that it is the once again. You will have 3 consecutive battles against the Glowing Goblin with no chance to rest in-between. * }} * }} * }} After defeating the Glowing Goblin, you will find a small silver bag with your name on it. Inside will be 64 Adventurer Tokens. Return to Westmere, go back to the Obelisk of Winter, and see the master of the Battlegrounds (just like in the beginning of the event). Zumryn will give you one more gift: It is a combat item that can be used up to 10 times. You will then receive your final experience reward. Rewards Summary Combat XP: * 21-44 against the Glowing Goblin (frosted). * 36-72 against the Glowing Goblin (icy). * 36-80 against the Glowing Goblin (iced). In the silver bag: * 64 Adventurer Tokens From Zumryn: * For Completion: * 4,096 General XP * 2,048 XP to AS&P Halloween 2011 The Glowing Goblin had a small role in the events of The Haunted Tower of Thorn Isle. See also Halloween. Category:Quests Category:Limited-time events Category:AG-only